1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for splicing paper webs, and in particular, to such a device for splicing paper webs used in the manufacture of corrugated board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the type with which this invention is concerned is disclosed in German patent DE-OS 38 16 223. In the said German patent, the webs which are to be spliced are played off of two web rolls which are arranged on an exchange stand. The terminating web is led by a pressing and redirecting roller which is vertically movable and runs out across a storage loop to a subsequent work station. The new web which is to be spliced thereto is fastened in its initial position by its lead edge to a clasping roller and is cut by a knife. The lead edge of the web is secured by a clamping beam and is led into an operating position below one of two pressing and redirecting rollers. After the movement of the terminating web is stopped by a breaking beam, the end of the terminating web is secured to the beginning of the new web by the lowering of the pressing and redirecting rollers and is held tight by an adhesive strip. At this time the first web, which is terminating, is cut off. After the return of the pressing and redirecting rollers and of the breaking beam into their initial position, the new web is played off.
The purpose of the present invention is to improve the preparation, the clasping, and the binding of the beginning of a new web to the terminating web. In so doing, the preparation is made easier, the clasping is improved, and the placement of the beginning of the new web onto the terminating web takes place with greater precision.